Searching the World Over
The 42nd Suggestion: Searching the World Over (世界中探したって, Sekaijū Sagashitatte) is the forty-second chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary With her bandages removed, Naze expresses her discomfort at having her face revealed; claiming that her bandages attract less attention. Both Akune and Koga are surprised by how beautiful Naze is, while Maguro turns white. Maguro tells Naze to put her skirt back on, and complies when she tells him to put his trousers back on first. Akune is surprised by Maguro's concession. When Naze and Maguro are both redressed, Naze asks Akune to get off of Koga, and hands over the Flask Plan's experimental data on both of them. As Koga apologizes, Naze tells her not to worry about it, and the pair begins to leave. Maguro calls out to Naze however, calling her Kujira Kurokami. Searching through the Flask Plan archives, Medaka asks Kikaijima if she said anything. Kikaijima answers in the negative, and asks if Medaka is not hearing Zenkichi argue with the Tsushima twins. Kikaijima remarks that Zenkichi can get along with anyone, to which Medaka agrees. When Kikaijima comments that is must be difficult having such an overly affectionate brother, Medaka answers that he is always all over her is because he is giving her enough love for two sisters. A flashback: As a child, Naze (then Kujira) was not as well known as her siblings, preferring to stay inside for the sake of her human experiments. In the field of biology, she stood head and shoulders above Medaka. She never went to school, never played, never went outside, but remained behind her desk all day, working. She forsook all luxuries, and believed that she could only create something brilliant by torturing herself. Because of this mindset, she hated the fact that she was born into prosperous circumstances. She would often fly into rages over her circumstances, only to be comforted afterwards by her siblings. However, even this familial love was no more than baggage to her. On her eleventh birthday, she ran away from home and never returned, leaving only a note with the words: "If I'm only going to be happy, then I'm better off dead." Back in the present, Maguro tells Naze how he has been searching for her for six years; awoke his Abnormality and enlarged the Kurokami Group to further that goal. Maguro even enrolled in Hakoniwa Academy and joined the Flask Plan to continue searching for his sister. When he couldn't find Kujira however, Maguro left the Flask Plan. Maguro tells Naze that his only sisters are Medaka and Kujira. After listening to Maguro's impassioned speech, Naze runs to his embrace with tears in her eyes. This is only a ruse however, as she uses this opportunity to inject him with a syringe. She then reveals that she erased all her memoires of her life before the past six years. Falling to his knees, Maguro thinks to himself on what she might have injected him with, and decides that if he is correct, he is in big trouble. Akune demands to know what Naze injected Maguro with, who replies that she doesn't know, but that by destroying her own brother, she will become even more miserable, and thus be able to create something even more amazing. Everyone is surprised when Medaka kicks through the wall of Naze's lab, demanding if this is the place from which she has been hearing the name "Kujira Kurokami". Upon seeing her sister, Medaka is delighted. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kujira Kurokami #Itami Koga #Kouki Akune #Maguro Kurokami #Medaka Kurokami #Mogana Kikaijima #Unou Tsushima #Sanou Tsushima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Category:Chapters